Antonov An-12
The Antonov An-12 (Russian: Антонов Ан-12; NATO reporting name: Cub) is a four-engined turboprop transport aircraft designed in the Soviet Union. It is the military version of the Antonov An-10 and has many variants. Design and development makes a traditional smokey takeoff from Kastrup Airport (2004).]] ]] The first prototype An-12 flew in December 1957. Over 900 had been built (both military and civilian versions) when Soviet production finally ended in 1973. The An-12BP entered Soviet military service in 1959. In terms of configuration, size, and capability, the aircraft is similar to the United States-built Lockheed C-130 Hercules. Soviet military and former-Soviet An-12s have a defensive tail gun turret. Chinese production In the 1960s, China purchased several An-12 aircraft from the Soviet Union, along with a license to assemble the aircraft locally. Due to the Sino-Soviet split, the Soviet Union withdrew its technical assistance and the first flight of a Chinese-assembled An-12 was delayed until 1974. The Xi'an Aircraft Company and Xi'an Aircraft Design Institute worked to reverse-engineer the An-12 for local production. In 1981, the Chinese version of the An-12, designated Y-8, entered production. Since then, the Y-8 has become one of China's most popular military and civilian transport/cargo aircraft, with many variants produced and exported. A Tu-16/H-6 bomber navigator cockpit design was chosen for the Y-8 instead of the original An-12 shorter navigator cockpit design, as the H-6 bomber had been in serial production for some time. Although the An-12 is no longer in production either in Russia or in Ukraine, the Y-8 is upgraded and produced in China. The latest Y8-F600 is a joint venture between the Shaanxi Aircraft Company, Antonov Aeronautical Scientific Technical Complex (ASTC), and Pratt & Whitney Canada. The Y8-F600 has a redesigned fuselage, western avionics, PW150B turboprop engines with an R-408 propeller system, and a two-crew glass cockpit. It is unknown whether the Shaanxi Y-8 remains in production. Variants Operators Currently the An-12 is very popular with cargo operators, especially those in the CIS, Africa and the Indian subcontinent.Gordon, Yefim & Komissarov, Dmitry. Antonov An-12. Midland. Hinkley. 2007. Civil operators On 12 January 2009, the United Arab Emirates (UAE) issued a temporary ban of the An-12 from flying over their airspace following runway incursions at Sharjah International Airport and the GCAA has advised operators to stop using the aircraft. The ban was made permanent in Feb 2010. Current ; *Air Armenia ; *Ruby Star Airways ; *Air One (Mexico) ; *ATRAN Cargo Airlines ; *Air People International ; *Aerovis Airlines *Antonov Airlines *CAVOK Air *Motor Sich Airlines *Ukraine Air Alliance ;United States * SRX, (still operated by Avialeasing) Former ; *Alada ; *Balkan Bulgarian AirlinesEndres 1979, p. 189. ; *Civil Aviation Administration of China;Endres 1979, p. 15. see also Shaanxi Y8 ; *Egyptair ; *Darta ; : *Air Guinee ; : *Ghana Airways The sole An-12 was delivered in October 1961. Withdrawn from use in 1962 and returned to the Soviet Union in 1963.Vintage Russian. Props and Jets of the Iron Curtain Airlines, Airlife Publishing, Shrewsbury 1998, . ; *Iraqi AirwaysEndres 1979, p. 401–402. ; * Interisland Airlines ; * LOT Polish AirlinesEndres 1979, p. 351. ; *Avial Aviation *SAT Airlines ; *United International Airlines ; * SriLankan Airlines ; *Volare Airlines Military operators Current ; *People's Air and Air Defence Force of AngolaHoyle Flight International 8–14 December 2015, p. 32. ; *Azerbaijani Air Force ; *Belarus Air Force ; *People's Liberation Army Air Force *People's Liberation Army Navy Air Force ; *Eritrean Air Force ; *Ethiopian Air ForceHoyle Flight International 8–14 December 2015, p. 37. ; *Military of Guinea ; Hoyle Flight International 8–14 December 2015, p. 41. ; ; *Moldovan Air Force ; *Military of Mozambique ; *Russian Air ForceHoyle Flight International 8–14 December 2015, p. 46. *Russian Naval Aviation ; *Sudanese Air ForceHoyle Flight International 8–14 December 2015, p. 48. ; Hoyle Flight International 8–14 December 2015, p. 53. ; *Yemen Air Force ; *Air Force of Zimbabwe Former ; * The Afghan Air Force operated 12 from 1981 through 2001. One of their An-12s which defected to Pakistan is preserved at PAF Museum, Karachi ; *Algerian Air Force ; *Armenian Air Force ; *Bangladesh Air Force operated from 1973 to 1980s, now all retired ; *Cote d'Ivoire Air Force ; *Czech Air Force ; *Czechoslovakian Air Force : Czechoslovakia's fleet numbering two was divided evenly between the Czech Republic and Slovak Republic upon split with Slovakia. All CzAF An-12s were phased-out of active service in the 1990s. ; *Egyptian Air Force ; ; * The Indian Air Force inducted the first of these aircraft in 1961, when it raised No.44 Squadron "The Himalayan Geese". Six of these aircraft soon took part in airlifting army reinforcements to Ladakh during the Sino-Indian War of 1962. The An-12 was subsequently used to raise No.25 Squadron. The An-12s were also used as heavy bombers during the Indo-Pakistani War of 1971. All IAF An-12s were phased out of active service in the 1990s. One of them is preserved at the Indian Air Force Museum, Palam, New Delhi. ; *Indonesian Air Force – Retired in 1970 ; *Iraqi Air Force ; *Royal Jordanian Air Force ; *Mongolian Air Force - Retired 12 An-12 ; *Myanmar Air Force ; *Nigerian Air Force – 12 An-12s in service ; *Polish Air Force used two An-12B from 1966 until 1977 (crashed) and 1995Gołąbek, Adam: 13. Pułk Lotnictwa Transportowego in: Lotnictwo z szachownicą nr. 9 and nr. 10 ; * Slovak Air Force received one An-12BP registered 2209 in 1993. It was sold to Moldavia in 1999 and now serves with Angolan Air Force. ; *Yemeni Air Force ; * The Soviet fleet was dispersed among many of the Soviet Union's successor states. *Soviet Air Force *Soviet Naval Aviation ; *Syrian Air Force ; *Tanzania Air Force Command ; ; *Ukrainian Air Force *Ukrainian Naval Aviation ; *SFR Yugoslav Air Force Accidents and incidents Specifications (An-12) Airliners.net |crew=five: two pilots, flight engineer, navigator, radio operator |payload main=20,000 kg |payload alt=44,000 lb |length main=33.10 m |length alt=108 ft 7 in |span main=38.00 m |span alt=124 ft 8 in |height main=10.53 m |height alt=34 ft 7 in |area main=121.7 m² |area alt=1,310 ft² |airfoil= |empty weight main=28,000 kg |empty weight alt=62,000 lb |loaded weight main= |loaded weight alt= |useful load main= 60 paratroopers |useful load alt= two BMD-1 armoured vehicles |max takeoff weight main=61,000 kg |max takeoff weight alt=130,000 lb |engine (prop)=Ivchenko AI-20L or AI-20M |type of prop=turboprops |number of props=4 |power main=4,000 ehp |power alt=3,000 kW |max speed main=777 km/h |max speed alt=419 knots, 482 mph |max speed more= |cruise speed main=670 km/h |cruise speed alt=361 knots, 415 mph |cruise speed more= |never exceed speed main= |never exceed speed alt= |never exceed speed more= |stall speed main= |stall speed alt= |stall speed more=( |range main= ** With maximum fuel: 5,700 km |range alt=3,075 nm, 3,540 mi) ** With maximum load: 3,600 km (1,945 nm, 2,235 mi) |ceiling main=10,200 m |ceiling alt=33,500 ft |climb rate main= 10m/s |climb rate alt= 1960ft/min |loading main= |loading alt= |power/mass main= |power/mass alt= |guns=2× 23 mm (0.906 in) Nudelman-Rikhter NR-23 cannons in a tail turret (some aircraft) }} Notable appearances in media See also * Antonov An-22 * Shaanxi Y-8 * Lockheed C-130 Hercules * Transall C.160 * List of military aircraft of the Soviet Union and the CIS * Military transport aircraft References * . * External links * List of all An-12 aircraft used by Polish Air Force * Pictures of An-12 * Hundreds of An-12 photos * Y-8 Transporter Intro, AirForceWorld.com * Russianplanes.net An-012 Category:1950s Soviet cargo aircraft Category:1950s Soviet military transport aircraft Category:Four-engined tractor aircraft Category:Turboprop aircraft Category:High-wing aircraft Category:Aircraft first flown in 1957